I think I've been watching to much Doctor who
by sonicemrys
Summary: Lizzie's day starts out normally, she wakes up, brushes her hair, gets dressed, then goes down into her living room to watch a little Doctor Who. But then it gets exciting when two MIB looking guys knock on her door, stating that their from U.N.I.T... But wait, isn't U.N.I.T. a made up organization on Doctor who? Click the title to read more.. If you dare - evil laugh-
1. Hey UNIT

**I do not own Doctor Who, if I did trust me you would know…**

Lizzie woke up to the sound of her clock radio coming on to play the ever so famous, and annoying, Call me maybe. She reached out to hit the snooze button, instead she hit her hand rather hard, on the cold wood of her nightstand. Then she remembered she had moved her alarm clock to her dresser on the other side of her room so she would actually get up in the morning instead of sleeping in until noon. Man was that stupid. She pulled herself out of bed and hit the snooze button of her alarm clock. Seeing no point in going back to bed, she went over to her nightstand, to grab her brush, and start on her mass of tangled brown hair. When she finally got all the knots out, she walked over to her dresser and picked out the days clothing. Satisfied with her outfit choice, a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse, she headed out her bedroom door and walked downstairs.

She looked around her small living room looking for any sign of her mother or father. Of course she found none, her mother was in bed recovering from her night shift at the hospital, and her dad worked as a psychologist and had to leave early in the morning. He wouldn't be back until around nine, then her mom would have to go out for her turn at working. She walked over to the refrigerator and got out some cold pizza from the night before. She then walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She picked up her Remote, and turned on her favorite TV show, Doctor Who.

About six shows later she heard a knock at the door. With a scowl on her face she turned up her TV and tried to ignore the knocking. Unfortunately the knocking got louder, irritated Lizzie got up off the couch and went to open the door, or throw it open. She was still very up set about her Doctor Who interrupting, no one interrupted her Doctor Who….. She flung open the door to reveal two men wearing MIB type suits and looking serious.

" Can I help you?" She asked standing awkwardly in her doorway.

" Are you Elizabeth Marie Porter?" The MIB guy to the left asked, showing no emotion in his voice. That kind of creped her out, just a little..

" That depends who's asking. And how much he has in his pocket." Lizzie said with a hint of humor in her voice. The two men across from her stayed emotionless. Evidently they didn't get humor.

" Yes, I'm Elizabeth." As she said this the two men shifted a little, looking each other in the eye.

" We're going to have to ask you to come with us." The one to the right said.

Lizzie had a second of over whelming panic. What? They wanted her to go with them? How does she know there not like some kind of James Bond villain, who will kill her the first chance they get, or MIB people who will wipe her memory with their Bleepy Thing. Or maybe there here about her little mishap with the FBI.

" Why should I go with you? You might just kill me or wipe my memory with some Bleepy thing! I don't even know if your from the government or not. Plus my mom told me never to go with people I don't know."

The one to the left showed Lizzie his badge.

" Okay so you have a badge. So what? You could of made it yourself, or stolen it from some other guy. It doesn't even say what Organization your from."

The one to the right let out a impatient sigh, and stepped forward towards Lizzie.

" We're from a secret government organization called U.N.I.T. We specialize in a area of things that well, we just can't tell you. So if you would be willing to come with us that would be great. If not, well we might just have to use or Bleepy thing."

So they did have a sense of humor, who new? Lizzie stepped out the door closing it behind her. The MIB guy to her left took her arm and leaded her to a white windowless van, so that she wouldn't be able to see where they were taking her. Never saw that one coming….

**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys didn't mind me making up a new character. I couldn't help it.. If you sincerely don't like it, you can mentally flog me, or whatever people do when they read a fan fiction that they don't like. I plan on writing more, so don't panic if your one of those rare strange people who actually like what I write, and reached the end and saw that there was nothing more. Replies are welcome! And any advice. THANK YOU!**


	2. Whats with the hat!

AU: Hello everyone! Thank you for your awesome reviews, and I'm happy your liking my little story! Terribly sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had to try and think my plot up a little. But I promise no more long waits. Hope you guys enjoy! And please keep replying and commenting, THANK YOU!

Lizzie's trip to U.N.I.T. was kind of a blur. She remembered being shoved into the back of the van, handcuffed, and having a sack put over her head. Now she could understand the handcuffs, but the sack? It's not like she could see anything out of the windowless van, even if she tried really hard. She also remembered the smell of a forest, and the sound of rushing water. The next thing you know Bambi will run out in front of the van. Lizzie giggled at her thought, which earned her a shove with someone's shoe. Now that was just uncalled for!

After what seemed hours of driving on a very painful gravel road, the van stopped and one of her MIB captors guided her out and onto the gravel road. Thank goodness! She was starting to get car sick, and she didn't even want to think what might of happened if she yacked in her sack. Ha, that rhymed. One of her suit wearing captor's pulled the sack off of Lizzies head to reveal three other people holding large spacey looking guns, and wearing funny red hats. She looked down at their guns.

" What's with the guns? Did you think I would try and attack you or something? If you haven't noticed I'm fourteen and in handcuffs." At the word handcuffs she held up her hands wiggling her fingers at them. One of the people wearing the red hats, walked over to Lizzie and grabbed her arm shoving her forwards. Lizzie stumbled a little, quickly catching her balance.

" Don't you guys have a sense of humor?" She looked around at the group of serious faces. "No? Okay…" With a sigh Lizzie walked forward with her two armed companions.

About fifteen minuets later she was being pushed through the door to U.N.I.T.S. Base. She looked around at the bustling building. It was actually quite nice, for a secret government organization who just kidnapped you, place. Sure it was full with people in funny red hats carrying guns, or clipboards, or other objects that she couldn't put her finger on. People wearing lab coats passed her also. Scientists? That's comforting.. Lizzie was led to a room with a chair located in the middle of it.

When she was seated in the chair, they left the room locking the door behind her. 'Well this isn't creepy at all..' She looked around the room, all she could see was four metal walls, and a door. 'Not the best decorators in the world were they' Lizzie tried to wriggle out of her handcuff's, ' Wow they really put these things on don't they?' She gave up and slumped back in her chair. 'Okay lets analyze the situation Lizzie. You were kidnapped by the secret organization U.N.I.T. and is now in their base, handcuffed, and sitting in a windowless room made of metal.' She laugher at herself. " And now your talking to yourself! Wow when you go down you really go down."

She looked around the room once more. Even if she was able to get out of these extremely tight handcuff's there was a very slight chance that she would be able to make it out of this room. Alive. She decided to give up and let fate take its course, hopefully fate didn't include sharp objects, or guns that go boom. Lizzie yawned. 'Couldn't hurt to take a nap while I wait' She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, sleep taking its hold almost right away.

Lizzie awoke some time later to the sound of people opening her metal door. She opened her eyes to see three U.N.I.T. soldiers escorting a tall man to a seat behind her. She didn't really pay close attention to the man, she was too busy trying to determine if they would let her keep her memories about the whole situation. When they left locking the door again. She scooted her chair around to get a good look at her new room mate. What she saw made her mouth drop open. The man in front of her decided to speak.

" Hello I'm the Doctor. Terribly sorry for any inconvience this might of caused you." He said with a slight smile. This man was in fact the Doctor, the exact man from her TV show. THE Doctor! She would have been bursting with joy, except this man wasn't her Doctor. This was not her Bow Tie man, this was Scarf guy! With the curly brown hair, and scary smile, and stupid hat. She was starting to think the Universe hated her…..

" The Doctor?! Really! Oh well that's just fantastic! Instead of getting my Doctor, I get scarf guy! Oh well this day keeps getting better and better." She angrily scooted her chair away from him facing the wall.

" Scarf guy? Do you travel with a future regeneration of mine?" Scarf guy asked from behind Lizzie.

She scooted her chair back around to face him once more.

" No I haven't traveled with you at all. It's just there's this TV show called Doctor Who, and about you and all the adventures you've had. And all the times you've saved Earth and other planets. Its my favorite TV show." She couldn't believe he had never heard about his own TV show. If there was a TV show about herself, she would defiantly be watching it.

" Doctor Who…." The Doctor seemed to be lost in thought about what she had just said. Deciding it was much more exciting staring at her little wall, Lizzie scooted her chair back around trying to ignore her fuzzy haired room mate.


	3. Stupid doorknobs

AN: Hey all so, here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy! Really not much to say, please keep reviewing and commenting, I really enjoy reading those XD. OH and hope you guy's are ready for a little unconscious Lizzie ;).

Lizzie was fuming. First she was practically kidnapped by U.N.I.T., handcuffed, and put in the back of a windowless van. Then she was handcuffed to a stupid chair, and a stupid windowless room, her roommate being scarf guy! So far her day has been awesome. Her emotions must have been showing on her face because the Doctor suddenly thought to make some conversation.

" Are you alright?" The Doctor said sounding concerned. At least she thought that that was concerned.

Lizzie glared at her wall. " Just peachy." She tried to put as much sarcasm as possible into those two words. Because of course she wasn't okay! Unlike the Doctor, she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. She wasn't used to handcuffs, or guns being pointed in her direction, Are any of this for that matter!

" Can you tell me your name?" The Doctor asked gently.

" Elizabeth Porter." Lizzie continued to look at her wall, determined not to look at her roommate.

" Elizabeth. That's a good name. I knew a Elizabeth once, she used to travel with me. Awfully clever that girl. Always looking on the bright side of things, and making jokes no matter what situation. She was quite brave also.." The Doctor trailed off again, but this time he was staring directly at Lizzie waiting for her to turn around.

Lizzie scooted away from her wall to face him again. She felt sorry for the Doctor, clearly this other Elizabeth meant a lot to him.

" Thank you. You can call me Lizzie if you like. Everyone does…" Her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle as she said this.

" Alright Lizzie." He half heartedly smiled at her. Then looked at the ground deep in thought.

She looked more closely at his face, and his eyes. There was a mixture of sadness and determination there. Like he had lost someone important to him, but he was going to do everything in his power to get that someone back. She decided to change the subject to something more productive.

" So Doctor. Any idea on how we're going to get out of here?" He looked up at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

" I hadn't really thought about that part of the plan yet." Wait a minute, that part of the plan?! What was he planning on getting locked in here?

" What do you mean 'that part of the plan'? Were you planning on getting locked in here!?"

" Well yes. I needed to get into U.N.I.T. somehow, and getting arrested seemed like the best thing to do at the time." Oh she couldn't believe him right now! How stupid!

" The best thing to do! How do you expect to get out if your locked in!" She scooted over to her wall again, glaring at it. She took a deep breath then asked the Doctor something that had just come to her mind.

" I thought U.N.I.T. were the good guys." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

" Lets just say U.N.I.T and I are at a disagreement at the moment." She just loved people who talked in riddles. Was that a riddle?

" Fine." She sighed looking around the room for a way of getting out. She could try and ram the door down. But that would be tricking sense she was handcuffed to a chair. She decided to see if they had actually locked the door. Sometimes you get lucky and they forget too, or something like that. She started scooting her chair towards the door, she noticed the doctor giving her a questioning look.

" I'm going to see if they actually locked the door. Or if I could pick the lock somehow." He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it deciding just to watch Lizzie try her plan. She backed up against the door, and reached up at the doorknob. But before she could touch it, the door flew open, making her fall hard on the ground, with her chair landing on top of her. From her position on the ground she watched two U.N.I.T. scientists walk into the room. Before the second one could make it fully into the room though, Lizzie put her leg in front of him making him trip, and knocking over the scientist in front of him. 'Kind of like dominoes' she thought.

The Doctor, seeing this as a chance to escape, took out his sonic screwdriver and son iced his handcuffs jumping out of his chair almost immediately. He then rushed over to Lizzie and son iced her own handcuffs, running out the door. ' Oh thanks for helping me up Doc.' She pushed the chair off of herself, and got up as fast as she could.

Halfway towards the door one of the scientist guy's grabbed Lizzie's ankle from the ground making her trip hitting her head on the doorknob. The two scientist guy's stood back up heading towards the door to try and get the Doctor back. She tried to get up, but it was like her arms and legs were made of lead. She suddenly got incredibly tired, like she hadn't slept in day's. She slowly closed her eyes, thinking that it couldn't hurt to take a little nap…..


	4. Surprise!

AU: Hell all! So here is chapter four, hope you guys enjoy it :D. I had fun writing this chapter, I think I'm starting to like torturing Lizzie -Evil laugh- Anyway please keep reviewing and hope you enjoy! Oh and be prepared to see some 4th wall breakage hehe.

'Uggg' Lizzie had the worst headache she had ever had, ever. It was like an elephant danced on top of it followed by a horse doing the flamingo. Okay it probably wasn't that bad, but still it really hurt. She was barely aware of what was happening around her. She was in the same place she had started out at, and it sounded like chaos outside. Maybe U.N.I.T. was still looking for the Doctor? She hoped so, she didn't want him to get caught again. Mostly because he was her only salvation. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they were glued together. ' Why does this always happen to me!? I have to be crippled when all the exciting stuff is going on!' If she could she would be glaring at the scientist who made her fall and hit her head on the doorknob. But for now she just imagined herself glaring at him.

After about half an hour U.N.I.T. got less chaotic, and a U.N.I.T. scientist came back to the room alone. 'Okay that's good. They haven't caught the Doctor yet.' She heard the scientists footsteps come closer then felt someone take hold of her wrists dragging her towards the middle of the room. 'Oh how polite. Lets just drag a fourteen year old girl, who could have brain damage, to the middle of the room. What harm could be done?'

He let go of her arm letting it fall back to the ground and exited the room. Locking the door behind him. Lizzie tried to let out a sigh, but it came out as more of a moan. So she mentally let out a sigh. Now what was she going to… She could get up and try to pick the lock. She couldn't even open her own eyes, let alone pick herself up! She was mentally smiting the person who created doorknobs right then, stupid person…

She heard footsteps stop in front of the door followed by the painful creaking of it opening. She then heard footsteps rushing over to her limp form, then heard someone Neil by her. She tried to open her eyes again, only to fail. 'This body not working thing is really getting on my nerves'.

"Elizabeth?" She heard a familiar deep voice followed by the feeling of a wool scarf on her arm. ' Doctor! You didn't ditch me! Sadly this is the best moment of my life. Only I didn't picture it with scarf guy, and I was able to talk and move. But still, beggars can't be choosers!' She felt a hand go behind her head, followed by an arm going to underneath her legs. She was then gently lifted into the air, her head being moved to rest against the Doctor's shoulder. Lizzie felt the over whelming tiredness return, she tried to fight it she really did. But it was just too much, she was whisked away to unconsciousness once again.

She woke up once more to being gently placed on the floor, then the sound of receding footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes feeling a piercing pain behind them. With a low moan she propped herself up with one elbow her hand holding her head. She looked at her surrounding's. She was in some sort of lab surrounded by beakers, and chemicals, and other sciency things that she knew nothing about. She looked over at one of the tables with a bunch of techy looking things set up on it, to the Doctor who had his back towards her.

" Doctor?" Her voice came out surprisingly strong considering she felt like melting into the floor. She watched as the Doctor spun around to face her, wearing one of his mega watt smile. He rushed over to help Lizzie to her feet.

" I'm glad your awake. Sorry for leaving you like I did, I had to find this room before I was caught." He then moved back over to the techy table. Lizzie followed him, curious as to what he was doing.

" It's alright. No harm done. Um, what are you doing by chance?" She poked a spring laying on the Table.

" Nothing important." The Doctor said taking the spring away from Lizzie.

" Do you actually know why we're here?" She asked leaning her elbows on the table and looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor paused for a second and looked down at Lizzie.

" How are you feeling?" He was trying to change the subject.

" I'm fine. Why are we here?" She asked again. She was determined to find this out.

" Are you sure you don't have a headache?" Why wouldn't he answer her question!?

" Yeah I have a headache, But Doctor why aren't you answering my question!?" She was starting to get frustrated now. And her stupid headache was getting worse and worse by the second. The Doctor made his way over to Lizzie looking concerned.

" I'm not answering your question because I don't know how." How could he not know how to? He was the Doctor he knew everything. Her head now felt like she had just ran into a brick wall.

" But. Why not?" She was confused, she had no idea what was going on. And she was scared because of that. She didn't know why the doctor wouldn't tell her anything, and she didn't know why she had a headache that just got worse.

" Elizabeth you might find this hard to believe but you have to. What you think is real is not. This right now," He gestured their surroundings with one hand. " This isn't real." What? This wasn't real? But it seemed real. How could it not be real?

" But how can this not be real?" The doctor got closer to Lizzie putting a hand on her arm.

" The reality we're in right now. You made this up, all you. Your parents, your house, even how we both got to U.N.I.T." Lizzie's head felt like it was on fire, and tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes. How could this not be real? What was he talking about? Of course it was real!?

" But this has to be real. It has to! What about my parents, and all the memories I have. Just this morning I was watching T.V. in my house." She was starting to get frantic now. She was so confused, and her agonizing headache was making everything worse. The Doctor moved even closer to Lizzie, putting her head between his hands.

" Elizabeth you have to remember. Remember what happened to your parents. Remember what U.N.I.T. did to you. You have to remember." He was surprisingly calm, considering that Lizzie was freaking out right now. Her head felt like it was on fire. And it just hurt. Everything on her body suddenly hurt. She was trying to remember, she was trying so hard to do what the Doctor had told her.

The Doctor.. She remembered. She remembered a week ago she was sitting behind her house in the forest reading a book when the Tardis materialized in front of her and the Doctor ran out telling her to run. And she remembered running with him, and finding the cyber men who were plotting on converting everyone in the world into cyber men but had decided to start with her town. And she remembered her parents being murdered by the cyber men, and she cried so hard because she had no other relatives to live with. Then she remembered the Doctor comforting her, and telling her that she could stay with him in the Tardis. And she felt a little better.

Then she remembered her room on the Tardis, and the wardrobe, and her key, and the places he'd taken her to help her take her mind off of her parents death. And she remembered U.N.I.T. The Doctor had taken her to U.N.I.T. to meet an old friend of his and while there a rouge scientist had been kidnapping subjects to use as guinea pigs with his reality machine, and she had been one of those unlucky people. She remembered being hooked up to the machine and fighting every moment. And she remembered it turning on and seeing a white light.

She looked up at the Doctor her head on fire.

" I remember. I remember everything, the first time I met you. My parents death. How I got stuck in here." A sharp pain shot through her head, and she thrust her hands up to try and grasp her head.

" Whats going on?! Why does it hurt so much?!" Lizzie was in so much pain it wasn't funny. And trust me Lizzie new what funny was, I did create her after all. The Doctor pulled Lizzie into a hug trying to calm her.

" The machine's malfunctioning. I came in here to get you out because of it. Now Lizzie you have to disconnect yourself from the machine."

" I don't know how. It hurts to much!" She tried to detach her mind from the machine but it was too hard. The pain was now so bad that she sunk down to floor. The Doctor still holding her in a hug. Lizzie held her head in her hands, waiting for something, anything to happen! Just when she was about to give up she saw a bright white light in front of her eyes, then blackness. She didn't know what had happened, but she did know that she was finally detached from that stupid machine.


End file.
